


Power Fantasy

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Budding Love, F/M, Minor Violence, Political Alliances, Pregnancy, Zarkon is old and tired, also angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Voltron itself has proven alternate realities exist. Countless ones each with major or minute differences.So here comes a tale of a reality similar to the one the Paladins of Voltron know, yet still so different. A reality where a meteor fell on the planet Daibazaal. And Emperor Zarkon fell to darkness, destroyed his own homeworld, and began his conquest of the galaxy.A reality where there is no Voltron, and where ten thousand years later, he goes to war with the Altean Alliance, and from a truce, gains a wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna end up being my longest published solo work. Ho boy.
> 
> Warning before hand, things probably will go a bit fast. Last time i wrote a multi chapter story i was 17 or something and that was 10 year ago. So this is my first them writing a longer fic all by myself in a long time. I also suck at and hate slow burns.
> 
> Still, hope you all enjoy it!

200 hundred years ago, The Galra and the Altean Alliance met.

The Galra were a race with no home world, it long ago lost to the ages. The race now slowly spread its fingers into the galaxy, like a plague. They took over worlds and enslaved them, all to serve under the heel of their immortal Emperor Zarkon.

The Alteans and their allies had known for a long time it was coming. Refugees had been coming to their part of the galaxy for centuries. They and their allies were ready for him.

When Zarkon broadcasted to the Alliance his intentions to rule them and take their worlds, the war began.

Blaytz, ruler of Nalquod, said he did what he did because it was the only thing that gave him any sort of thrill. Most of the other major leaders of the Alliance agreed. Zarkon had never again made any sort of contact. Sending wave after wave of robotic troops and skilled Galra.

Years went by and neither side gained any sort of ground. Worlds were lost, utterly ravaged to the point of inhabitability, and just as many Galra forces were as well.

When Altea’s king and his first born died, his second son, Alfor, took his place. 

Things were dire.

“We will loose the Dalterion Belt if this keeps up.” Trigel said bitterly, looking over the projections of the sector, “If he takes the Balmara we have, a large part of the the Altean fleet will be crippled.”

“I know.” Alfor said, out of his depth entirely. he was an Alchemist. His brother was supposed to be King. He had the training. Not him.

Gyrgan had left them a day prior, to lead his people away from their home system. The Galra had overwhelmed their forces and his whole race had to flee, least they be enslaved.

“What have we not tried?” Blaytz asked, a pen sitting under his nose as his head was tilted back over his chair. His laid back attitude somehow still managing to exist despite it all “We’ve offered him everything we can think of. Even a place in our alliance. But he never answers. Its like none of it interests him.”

“Something spontaneous, maybe something that will catch him off guard.” Alfor said, then scoffed. “If the rumors are true, I doubt much will surprise him.”

Blaytz paused. “Marriage?”

“Is romance and flirting all you think about?” Trigel snapped.

“Hey, it would shock me.” Blaytz shrugged.

“Who would we marry him to? You have no children. And I certainly will not marry him. Gyrgan I doubt would be willing to marry his only daughter to the man that just over ran his home planet.”

“And Allura is only 13. She is still in diapers.” Alfor sighed.

“Well...” Coran coughed, “There is your cousin Honerva. She is royalty.”

Alfor sighed, motioning to the communications officer. “Send a signal to Zarkon’s ship. Tell him we wish to make an alliance via marriage between him, and my cousin.”

It was a stupid idea, but they had to try every option.

\-------

“Another message from the enemy, sire.” General Sendak said, holding the data pad out to his Emperor.

Zarkon eyed the data pad boredly. “Read it to me.”

Sendak nodded. “King Alfor has...” His face fell and Zarkon arched a brow.

“What is it?”

“He has... Offered the hand of his cousin to you... Sire. An alliance via marriage.” Sendak looked the data pad over.

Zarkon snorted. Then chuckled. Sendak looked at him like he had grown two heads. “I must say... That is a new one.” he held out his hand, and Sendak set the data pad into his palm.

Zarkon read it himself, and the entire bridge had grown quiet. Their emperor had not read an offer for peace himself in... In Millenia.

_Zarkon,  
I offer you Honerva’s hand in marriage. My cousin is a skilled alchemist with a specialty in Quintessence--_

Zarkon stopped there. Already that seemed intriguing. He could always use another brilliant mind to get him more Quintessence, and he was familiar with Altean Alchemists, having taken several as prisoners, using them for all they were worth. Having one as a wife could be very beneficial.

Not to mention the offer was one he had never gotten before. It was... Stupid.

Incredibly stupid. They were out of ideas, clearly. But that made him want to accept. If only for a while to see what it was like.

“Tell them I have accepted their offer.” Zarkon stood from his throne, leaving his men to wildly scramble and follow his orders.

\-------

“We are attempting a truce. Emperor Zarkon has humored us. We have picked you to marry him.”

Honerva clung to her cat tightly, standing before her cousin. Her eyes stung and her throat was tight. “I have to.... Marry him.”

“My daughter is naught but a toddler. There is no other woman in the royal family.” he held out his hand, “I hear they are quite adept at science, perhaps you can learn more for your alchemy. It should not be all bad.”

She appreciated his attempts at easing her. But to be married to such a... A monster.

Kova purred, helping her find her courage. She took a deep breath. 

“Of course. If it will stop this war. I will marry him.”

\-------

The war room was tense. all five figureheads of the war seated in uncomfortable silence. Alfor’s eyes darted from his friends, to Zarkon, who did not sit with them. 

His general Sendak had been doing most of the talking.

“We will not make any deal until we see the woman that you have offered.” Sendak enforced again.

“And I want you lot to get off my planet.” Gyrgan snarled, humor and good nature lost entirely, “I lost two of my wives to your fleet when you forced us out of our home system. Five sons to this war! I want you off.”

“The woman, King Alfor.” Sendak repeated.

“Coran... Get my cousin.” Alfor relented.

“Alfor!” Gyrgan slammed his fists on the table.

“It is alright, friend.” Alfor said calmly, “I’m sure Zarkon will be pleased.”

The words were like poison to him. Talking of his cousin, the woman he had studied with, like an item, did not sit well with him.

Zarkon snorted, turning as Coran opened the door and ushered Honerva in.

Honerva walked in, head up, though clearly scared. She stopped before Zarkon, and bowed. “My lord.”

Zarkon looked at her for a long time, Honerva looking right back at him. Her gaze did not break away even when he leaned in to get a closer look, and Zarkon made a sound of approval

“The loud fat one can have his system back. I accept the terms.” Zarkon brushed past her, “Come Sendak. I must tell the fleet the war is, for the moment, over.”

Trigel’s mouth was hanging open, and she looked to Honerva. “How did... How did you do that? Impress him?”

“I just... didn’t look away.” Honerva said, beginning to shake. Alfor stood and put his hand on her shoulder.

He watched as she wept, unable to do anything to really help ease the terror she was clearly feeling. 

He could only hope that Zarkon would treat her kindly.

\---- 

The wedding was an Altean one, though Zarkon did not truly partake in it. He had no vows, he did not kiss Honerva. He simply stood and said he agreed to take her as his wife, his massive hands dwarfing her own as he held them limply.

The after party was no better. Honerva sat next to him as he did nothing more but drink and quietly talk to his General in a language she did not understand. Coran came up to her, trying to be his cheery self.

“How about a dance, Empress Honerva?” he asked, holding a gloved hand to her. She smiled, but Zarkon snarled.

“Take her from this table and I will remove your hand.” he sneered, “If she is to be Empress, she is to be Galra. We do not partake in your dancing.”

“Surely you can let her have one dance.” Coran said, nervously fidgeting with his mustache, “She is Altean. The bride is supposed to dance.”

“And with whom is she supposed to dance with?” Sendak asked, looking like he was on the verge of sleep.

“Well... Her husband.” Coran said, “But his Lordship seems to be unwilling. So, why not me? Coran, Coran the...”

Coran stopped as Honerva shook her head no. She did not think Zarkon would appreciate his humor one bit.

Coran deflated. “Well... Alright then. Good bye Honerva. I hope I see you again soon.”

She gave him a strained smile, throat tight as Zarkon humphed, going back to his talking. He cast her a glance a while later.

“Eat your food. Then we shall leave. I’ve already had the gifts and your things taken to my ship.”

Honerva lowered her head, and took a fork full of cake. She wondered if Galra had it, or something similar. If not, would Zarkon allow her to send for some? She took a bite and savored it.

\------

Queen Falla kissed both of Honerva’s cheeks, weeping openly. “Please try to call us. However you can.”

“I will.” Honerva said, somehow holding back her tears.

“Especially for Allura’s next birthday. She would be so sad if you didn’t video call her.”

“I know.” Honerva hugged her tightly, smiling weakly over the queen’s shoulder at Alfor and Coran.

“It's time to leave, Honerva.” Zarkon’s voice cut through the tense air, and Falla cried even harder.

Honerva pulled away from Falla, reaching over to pet Allura’s head as the toddler slept in her father’s arms. With one final smile, she followed her new husband onto his ship.

The ship was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and followed Zarkon to the room she would be staying in until they reached the place he called home.

No one quite knew what that was. Though most believed it was one of the still habitable planets he had taken.

Kova was sitting on her bed curled up and letting a little murp out as she gasped. She looked up at Zarkon. “You brought Kova?”

“Do you think we don’t keep pets?” he asked, curling his lip at her.

“I.... we don’t know anything about Galra on a social level. Only Military.” Honerva said, realizing she had offended him. It did not seem to be hard.

Zarkon did not even acknowledge that she had spoken, stepping back out of the room. “I will be sending someone to take your measurements. Most if not all your Altean clothes will be discarded. You would stick out to much in Altean fashion.”

“But-”

“You are Galra now. Remember that.” The door slid closed and she heard the soft beep of it locking.

Honerva weeped out her frustration on the bed, petting Kova for some sort of comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh??? maybe a little uncomfy cause they consumate their marriage and it is arranged. So be warned. It's at the end, though I give zero detail.

Zarkon spent the next few hours sorting through his wife’s things. Most of it was acceptable for her to keep, though he had them scanned for bugs. Her clothes were unacceptable, all but the under garments burned immediately. Alteans liked such garish ugly colors. 

He loathed them.

The copy of her research was quickly allocated to his scientists. He also sent word that his wife would be joining them to work alongside them.

Unlike the previous alchemists, she was to be treated with the utmost respect. 

“She’s nice to look at at least, by Altean standards.” Sendak said as he went over a box. He opened it and a soft tune played.

“Hmmm.” Zarkon looked over a few final things before having the servants pack everything back up, “Is she?”

“I’ve been with a few. Delicate... Especially compared to you. Be gentle when you bed her, sire. She will break. Quite literally. Alteans are strong yes, but they are battered easily.” Sendak stepped away from the table, “Though I figure you care more for her mind than anything else.”

“I looked over her notes. She had many brilliant ideas.” Zarkon said, “And an immortal has no need for an heir.”

“A bed companion is not a bad thing to have though.” Sendak said, bowing. “I will take my leave and go to the helm. We shall be at New Daibazaal in seven hours time.”

\-----

Within the hour Honerva had been measured for clothes, and four after that, her new clothes, mostly tunics and pants were delivered to her. She got out of her wedding dress and kept it close. She at least wanted this, even if it was a reminder of where she now was.

Tired from crying, she slept the rest of the trip, fingers once and awhile scratching the top of Kova’s head.

She was soon roused by a servant, and moved along the corridors. She clung to her cat, and her dress, unsure of where she was heading. A ship? A Planet?

A Planet.

She recognized it as a Nalquian colony world, if the ruined architecture seen from the large ocean was any hint. New Galra buildings, the dark materials they were built from standing out harshly from the still fertile planet, lined the landscape.

Zarkon’s palace was just as dark as his armor. Tall and imposing, all straight lines and harsh angles. So different from the stark white of Altean architecture.

It too was cold inside, like the ship.

Female Servant’s swarmed her the moment she stepped in, dragging her away from Zarkon and to what she could only assume was his bed chambers.

She was stripped and bathed. They chatted about her like she was not there, though they at least said nice things.

“Her skin is so smooth.”

“What colorful eyes, the Emperor would surely get lost looking in them.”

“I had no idea Altean hair was so soft!”

Soon she was dried and placed in a soft silk gown. The back was low, and it was so comfortable.

“Your new sleeping clothes your highness.” One Galra woman said. Her skin was smooth and her ears a bit big. Spines gently sloped over the top of her head, and down the back of her neck. “I am Inara, I will be your lady-in-waiting from this day forward. Come, come. Sit and show me how to style your hair.”

Inara was not what Honerva expected from a Galra. She laughed, and joked, and oh did she talk. Perhaps it was because she was a civilian and not military.

Honerva liked her.

Once her hair was up in a bun, Honerva did her best to explain to Inara she didn’t need to be doted on. Though she was royalty, she had largely taken care of herself as a scientist. Inara seemed to want to wait on her, much to her surprise.

“Listen... I just... I want a friend. I do not think I will have one for a while.” Honerva said.

“Of course.” Inara said, smiling and showing off sharp teeth, “But let me just do this one last thing....” She took a vial and spritzed it onto Honerva’s chest and neck.

“There... I don’t see even how our Emperor can resist you now.”

The bottom fell from Honerva’s stomach, and Inara could tell she was no longer feeling well. “You are a scientist right? I hear Lord Zarkon is setting it up so you can keep doing your research.”

Honerva was surprised at how quickly the woman could cheer her up. “He is?”

“Oh yes. So don’t worry. He will not keep you caged like a bird, only to give him children. You’re going to do great work.”

“Children...” Honerva held her stomach, “Is that even possible?”

“Oh yes. My brother, his son is a half breed.” Inara began to chat about her nephew. A technology savvy boy with an Olkari for a mother.

Honerva kept holding her stomach. Still a little ill from the realization she would have to sleep with Zarkon, the man who had been trying to enslave her people for 200 years.

She was not as disgusted as she thought, but she supposed she had never seen what the Galra had done, or lost anyone close like Alfor or Gyrgan had.

\-----

Honerva pet Kova absentmindedly. Her hand had long gone numb from the constant stroking of his fur, but Kova himself seemed to not care in the least, purring loudly.

The sun was now setting, half way behind the ocean, making the water shimmer. 

It was lovely.

Kova got up suddenly and bounded away, hiding in some spot as the door opened. Zarkon entered. He did not notice her right away, helmet removed and set on the table. But when Kova let out an angry meow from his hiding spot, he turned.

“Oh. You are here.”

Oh? That was it? An oh? Was he not expecting her? She had been worrying for hours about this moment and all he had to say was oh?

He removed his gauntlets next, revealing large, scar riddled hands. “If you are going to be here, help me take this off.” he said it so boredly, his vambraces and pauldrons next.

Honerva frowned at him.

“Why are you glaring like a child?”

“I was expecting a please, considering I am your wife now.” Honerva said, getting up anyway and going behind him. She stood on her tiptoes and unclipped his cape, then unfastened the buckles on the sides of his armor, then his shoulders. She was not prepared, and the armor fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

Kova hissed from some far corner of the room, and she grew slightly nervous.

Zarkon only sighed heavily, like it was a burden just to exist. He stepped out of his breastplate, and sat on the bed, the armor on his legs next.

He was more muscular than the Galra she had seen. His chest wide. arms thick. His legs too were muscled. She had expected less, given his old and weathered face.

When she went to look at his face to mentally complete the picture of him, she found he was looking at her. Or she assumed. His eyes glowed in the dimming light of the room, but held no clear features. It was eerie.

“And i am not a child.” She said suddenly, clenching her fists.

Zarkon kept looking at her. And this time she could feel it. She could feel him looking at her.

“Then how old are you?”

“I... I am two hundred.” She said, faltering. He sounded annoyed.

His eyes narrowed. “I am ten thousand, six hundred, and forty-two. To me, you are a child.”

Shock was what she felt first. Then, curiosity. Her thirst for more, to know more, filled her and she was soon standing close to him. “How? How could you possibly live so long?” before she thought she reached for his face, wanting to look at his eyes closer.

The eerie glow... Maybe it was related.

He violently jerked away from her, large hand swatting hers away. He stood and towered over her, baring his teeth.

“I do not trust you enough to tell you such things.” He snarled, his rage unnecessarily exaggerated, Honerva cowered a moment, holding her wrist.

Such a simple swipe had hurt quite a bit. He was stronger then he looked. She recalled Alfor mentioning he had once easily overpowered an Olkari war suit single handedly.

“I am your wife.” She exclaimed, she had to know. She had to learn why he was like this, “You must trust me!”

“I do not love you! I did not court you. I was given you!”

Honerva stepped down. He was right. She was his wife now yes. But she was not his lover. She was not someone he could trust. And she certainly did not need him angrier.

“How can I earn your trust?”

Zarkon faltered, then looked away from her as if to think.

“Get on the bed.”

Her stomach twisted, but she did as he ordered. She climbed on the mattress, just as the sun finally set, shrouding the room in darkness. She sat, waiting for him to speak again.

“Lay on your back.”

She obeyed again, and she watched his glowing eyes move. Her ears strained to hear him move, and finally, she felt the bed shift, and his body, much warmer than the room, hover over her.

His eyes glowed so much they illuminated his face, making it more gaunt then it was.

“Do you accept this, or will it happen another night?”

Her stomach twisted more, butterflies on the verge of making her ill. But she held firm. She would make him trust her. She would know how.

She took comfort in the fact he was giving her a choice.

“I accept it.” Honerva whispered, and he pressed his body onto hers, hot and heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

Honerva awoke to Kova licking her finger tips. She snorted and pulled her hand away, the feline meowing at her.

“Good morning. Are you hungry?” She rolled over, and looked to her side, and as she expected, Zarkon was gone. His sheets were messed up to show he had been there, but  it was cold.

She sat up and found she was not sore at all. It had not been her first time, but he had been... Rather big and vigorous.

She rested her head on her palm, waving her finger over Kova’s head, the cat pawing at her and meowing.

“Well Kova, I don’t think I could of had a much better wedding night, considering my circumstances.” 

She lifted her head as the door opened, Inara entering with food.

“There you are. And oh... Naked in the bed I see. My my. I didn’t think he would actually be interested.” Inara set the food on a table near the windows, mixing things hurriedly, “I hope you enjoy this dish. It's a little less intense then more of our foods. Should suit your palette nicely until you get used to it.”

“You didn’t think he would be interested?” Honerva sad up and fished her gown from the floor, pulling it over her head.

“He is.... Well I don’t want to gossip about our Emperor, but he is quite detached. He never married, Not sure about a mistress, but he has not had once since I began working here one hundred years ago.” 

“Well he rose to the occasion fast enough. Maybe he needed something more exotic.” Honerva shrugged, going to the table and sitting. It was too tall for her, and she felt like a child again, trying to eat at the adult’s table.

Inara looked at her a moment, then laughed loudly. Honerva was not sure if it was because of how ridiculous she looked, or her comment about Zarkon.

\------

Zarkon went over the reports with Sendak and a few other generals. They had pulled out of the ‘loud one’s’ home system. And not long after the surrender of the planets, a message and a gift arrived.

_Alfor has insisted I send you a gift to show good faith and that i will be willing to partake in the truce. i sent you ten of my finest karabak. They are for food, if you want to know.  
Gyrgan_

“What do we do with them?” Sendak asked, looking over the photos, “Put them to use?”

Zarkon flipped to the next report, this time about the female... Trigel was it? She desired for him to leave her system. She was elegant in her wording, but also surprisingly rude. “Make a pen for them. A large one, and slaughter one. Should make for a few decent dinners.”

“The blue one sent us wine.” Raht said, “Said it is one hundred years old and one of his finest vintages. He also expressed desire for trading. You took a planet of his that is known for its wood for carving and fine furniture.”

Zarkon had noted that out of all of them he seemed to be the most calm at the brief meeting. He had said little, but he looked to be relaxed. “He does not want the planet back?”

“He said considering you probably will be having to surrender the home worlds of the Pugians and Olkari, as well as Gyrgan and Trigel’s systems--” He broke off, squinting at the datapad “The exact wording in this is ‘you might as well keep something that has value’.”

Zarkon snorted. Such a lack of discipline. Had he not been aware of Blaytz skills he would of thought of him as only a lazy oaf. “I will consider it.”

Raht nodded and moved on to other things. Sendak was looking at Zarkon with a smirk,

“The bags under your eyes are not so big this day.” He said, and Zarkon gave him a baleful look, “Did you sleep well?”

As his highest ranking general, and now sort-of advisor, Sendak could almost be considered a friend. Which was why Zarkon let him develop a habit to initiate ‘small talk’.  The man was keeping him sane by making him feel like he was like anyone else. If that caused Sendak’s once perfect work ethic to break down a little, so be it. He still followed his orders without question.

Though at times like this he wished Sendak was still just a commander.

“I know what you are getting at. And yes. It did happen.” Zarkon said, sending orders for his men to pull out of the Dalterion Belt, “Don’t press anymore then that or else you’re demoted.”

“Only Demoted?”

“To Private. Now do you want to scrub toilets again, or are we done here?”

“Do you like her? Is she interesting?” Sendak pressed. It was not the same line of thought as before, so Zarkon could not enforce his threat.

“She is... Headstrong. She demanded I give her every detail of myself to her. She seemed curious. In fact I think her desire to make me trust her is the reason we even consummated our marriage.”

Zarkon realized then he had given Sendak what he wanted. Curse his ability to play mind games.

“An interesting wife is better than a meek one. Especially when it comes to you.” Sendak set his datapad down, rotating his cybernetic arm, “Gonna miss the bigger one. I really liked it. But I guess I won’t need it now.”

Zarkon hmmed, then turned to the intercom. He pressed it and spoke. “Inara, bring Honerva to me. I’m taking her to where she will be working.”

“Yes sire.”

Within only a half hour Honerva was entering the war room, dressed in one of her tunics, her hair up in a bun again. That seemed to be her preferred hair style. She avoided looking in him the eye, face a bit pink.

Not a child indeed. One night with him and the girl was blushing.

“Follow me. I will take you to where you will be working. I will only show you once, so remember the way.”

She perked up quickly, a large smile spreading on her face. Zarkon’s heart skipped a beat and he turned, leading her away.

He soon heard her panting behind him, and he realized compared to him, her legs were short. he looked behind him and yes, while she was right behind him, she was jogging to keep up. He slowed down for her, and soon her panting eased.

The door opened, and Zarkon stepped in, grunting as Honerva actually shoved past him to get in the room. Her hands clasped together, looking at the equipment like they were fine jewels.

“The other’s will teach you how to use the equipment. Everything in this room is for you to use to continue your work.” he rested his hand on her shoulder, steering her to the other scientists, “As time goes on, you will be allowed access to some of our own projects.”

“Hello!” Honerva stepped forward, offering her hand to them in greeting. The others looked from one another, before one of them finally stepped forward and took it.

“You’re work is on that console over there.” the Galra led Honerva over, and Zarkon watch with a critical eye, making sure he was polite.

He was quickly forgotten by his wife, who quickly figured out how to work everything and went to reacquainting herself with her work. Finally, some five minutes later she seemed to remember he existed.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him again, and Zarkon only nodded, taking his leave.

She had looked like he had given her a gift.


	4. Chapter 4

Honerva quickly acclimatized. She had always been adaptable, though Altean’s were known for this. Once she had gotten the feel for her new work area, she had taken to learning Galra culture.

However she found roadblocks. Some things she could not find or even more peculiar, could not access. Older information about the Galra, mostly history, was locked off and not accessible unless given permission. The laws though, she pored over it it all until her head hurt. And the social aspect as well.

It was necessary. She knew nothing of them, and wanted to look like she was making an effort. Her husband may not of cared to learn of her culture, but she would not be like him.

She often wondered why he took so little effort in their wedding, or much else when it came to interacting with the other races he had spent so long trying to conquer. Blaytz had tried to contact Zarkon about trade. He had offered a good deal for the fine woods, but Zarkon had not taken part in the debates, speaking through Sendak.

Sendak tried to undercut him constantly, but Blaytz was smarter then he looked and held firm. A deal was met and the first real trade between the Alliance and Galra Empire started, but Blaytz seemed frustrated by how rude Sendak had been, and from Zarkon’s lack of participation.

He had wanted to make the deal with Zarkon. Blaytz was laid back, always first to look past bad blood to bring about a mutually beneficial partnership. A far cry from his materialistic youth, if what Alfor said was true.

It was the same for all of them. If Zarkon just... Did something, it could work.

Gyrgan was similar to Blaytz, though while he was friendly, possibly the friendliest, he was also single minded. He would be angry at Zarkon for a good long time. Unless of course Zarkon made the first move.

Trigel would accept an alliance quickly and graciously, because she knew it was for the best. A good solid alliance would ensure no repeat of the past. She would hold a grudge for years, to be sure, but she would look past it and be civil.

But Zarkon did nothing to further anything. He gave back the bare minimum of what he took from them, and no more than that.

Perhaps, if Zarkon was as old as he said, maybe he felt like a truce was pointless? Honerva did not know. She found it hard to grasp. 

What she did know, was that she felt sorry for him. He seemed to take little joy in anything. He had never again asked her to sleep with him, despite them sharing a bed every night. When ever he shared a meal with her he poked at his food, each bite looking like it bored him. Honerva though, each meal was an experience. Galra food was different then Altean. It was fermented and spicy. The first time she had taken a bite of their shared dinner she had cried as her face and mouth burned.

Zarkon did however seem to take an interest in her. Coming to her place of work often to watch her, and watching as she ate. She quickly felt maybe she could bring something more meaningful to him. She would push him to just... do more.

Now that the war was over she had moved her experiments from fuel efficiency and weapon manufacturing to something more... helpful. It was well known that Quintessence was used to help the Balmera recover after giving crystals, and now she wanted to try and see if a war ravaged planet could be healed with it.

Despite being of royal blood, she did not have her cousin’s abilities at manipulating her life force. She would have to take a scientific rout with this line of thought.

“Is the protective wear necessary?” Honerva said, as her new assistant helped her into the hazard suit.

“You are working with our supply of refined Quintessence. It's mandatory.” he said, zipping it closed. 

The suit was too big for her and she felt like a fool for wearing it. “Do you think I could send for a custom suit?” She said, voice muffled by the oversized helmet.

The young man covered his mouth, looking like he was about to laugh. “Of course. You can tell your husband when he arrives later.”

Honerva nodded and did her best with her oversized gloves, slowly turning the Quintessence into a gas and imbuing it with the soil samples she had asked for. It was from one of the planets left dead from the war. The planet’s soil was currently believed toxic.

Satisfied, she removed the soil and placed it in a pot and moved a young seedling into it. Next to it was a pot filled with the same soil from the same planet, this time unaltered. She put in another seedling. A third pot, filled with dirt from just outside the castle also got a plant. She watered them, smiling.

The plants were known to be easy to grow. She would see if the Quintessence infused soil would work just as well as the one from outside.

“You are growing plants?”

Honerva scrambled to pull off her helmet, turning to Zarkon as he loomed behind her. “Ah... Husband. You’re here early. I am yes. It's a test to see if Quintessence could help heal a dead planet.”

He seemed to get agitated. “That's not what you were working on.” he seethed, “You were working on using Balmera crystals for-”

“Yes I know. Laser amplifiers. But the war is over now. I don’t need to work on making guns. Now is a time for healing.” She reached out and touched his hand, and he flinched, but did not move away.

He looked directly into her golden eyes and he seemed to calm down a little. “You are right.” he finally acquiesced.

She smiled at him and his eyes narrowed, in a way that reminded her of Kova when he was happy.

“How about you and I have lunch together?” Honerva suggested, smiling at him.

“I have a lunch meeting.” Zarkon groused, and Honerva quickly gave him a sad look. He faltered almost instantly, turning away a little.

Honerva recalled Inara saying she had never seen him take a mistress, and she had indeed found no record of him ever marrying in her snooping of of what she could get into at the history archives. Was he really so unused to womanly wiles, after living for so long?

Or was it her specifically he was getting flustered over.

“You may come to the meeting if you wish.” Zarkon finally mumbled, “Get out of that ridiculous thing and come with me.”

Honerva smiled again, reaching behind herself and pulling the zipper down with some effort. “Oh yes, before I get distracted. I will need one of these in my size.”

“Clearly.” Zarkon turned and left, leaving Honerva to nearly trip as she tried to hurry out of the hazmat suit.

She jogged to keep up with him, finding that these walks were good exercise. She grabbed his cape a moment as he stopped to open the door. She had never been around his generals or commanders, and was nervous. 

Honerva would have to hope her knowledge of Galra politics was extensive enough to not anger them. Zarkon Motioned her to enter first, and she did, head up and doing her best to not look terrified.

“The empress will be joining us.” Zarkon stated, pulling out a chair for Honerva to sit in. She hopped onto her seat, flushing as she realized again the table was too tall for her.

“Vrepit Sa.” The other men said, fists to their chest, waiting for Zarkon to sit before they took their places.

“So, what has Alfor asked of us this time?” Zarkon asked once he was seated.

“He has asked that we stop expanding, and join their Alliance.” A rather hawkish male Galra sniffed, watching as some food and drink was brought in by servants, “Said that once we do we may begin a ‘peaceful’ expansion process. The same one they have taken up.”

“Soon he will be asking us to let our servant races go. As if they could govern themselves now. They have been under us too long.” another stockier general huffed.

“We will be releasing the Pugians and Olkari.” Zarkon enforced, “The others are out of the question. They have been under us for one thousand years or more.”

“Perhaps, you could elevate them to members of the empire and not simply servants.” Honerva suggested. She had read her role in the empire. She had every right to partake in the talks as the Empress. Galra or not.

“Why is the Altean speaking?” The hawkish one said, curling his lips. he seemed to bristle like an angry cat.

Honerva recoiled slightly, but quickly got annoyed at the triumphant look on his face. She wasn’t some little prisoner. She was... She was...

“This Altean is the Empress.” Honerva snapped back, getting on her knees in the chair so she could look at least a little dignified, “I have every right to speak at this meeting.”

“You are not Galra.”

“The laws say nothing about the race of the empress affecting her ability to take part.” Honerva leaned forward, glaring, “And my husband has for months been telling me that as his empress, I am Galra.”

“Those laws are ancient. There has not been an empress in over ten thousand years.” the galra was getting agitated.

“They are still the laws.” Honerva huffed, smirking smugly. The Galra looked to Zarkon, who had not yet intervened.

“What my wife said is correct.” Zarkon acknowledged, lifting his glass to drink “Stand down Throk.”

Throk leaned back in his chair, glowering, and Honerva knew she had to do something to prove herself to everyone in the room.

“I challenge Throk to a unarmed duel. He has insulted my honor as your wife.”

Sendak laughed, and Zarkon sputtered into his wine. Throk looked surprised, then he smirked.

“I accept.”

Zarkon’s face was an open book of shock. Honerva found she liked it when he showed emotions. She undid a few buttons on her clothes, taking off her belt. If she was to stand a chance, she had to change a bit. Not yet of course.

She and Throk stepped into the hallway, Sendak first out.

“I have to have a front seat to this.” he snickered, leaning on the wall, “Don’t let the fact you are about to beat up our Emperor’s wife intimidate you.”

“Quiet and hold this.” Honerva snapped, tossing her belt at him.

She took her pose. She had gotten to level ten in the training exercises on Altea. Not the best level for sure but competent enough to overwhelm a man that clearly was under estimating her.

Throk’s stance was loose and sloppy. He had skill, she had heard of him in passing from Trigel. But he was not putting that skill to use, and she would exploit it.

She made the first move, a swipe with and open palm. He swayed to the side, and moved to slam the heel of his palm into her sternum. A side step, and she grabbed his arm.

She changed then, taking on the a mocking visage of a Galra. Taller, purple, and now much stronger. She heaved him over her shoulder with a yell, and onto his back.

Sendak laughed again, and after a nod from Zarkon, stepped in. The fight was over, Zarkon more than likely not wanting her to risk injury.

The humiliation was enough.

“You know why you lost Throk?” Sendak asked, his foot pressing down hard onto the Throk’s chest. He bared his teeth in a wicked grin that made Honerva shudder, “You didn’t go all out. Always go all out, even if your opponent is an Altean Alchemist.”

Honerva averted her gaze as Sendak put more weight onto Throk’s sternum. Zarkon was looking at her, his eyes narrow. She looked away from him too, wondering if he was angry.

“You are to be detained for speaking against the Empress and for your failure.” Sendak continued, finally removing his boot and letting Throk breath. He waved his hands, and the robotic sentries took Throk away.

Honerva took her belt back, and redid her buttons, once again her usual size. She looked up at Zarkon.

“Don’t hurt him. Alright? He learned his lesson.” she touched his hand again, and this time, Zarkon grabbed it tightly.

“Go to our chambers.” his voice husky She had never heard him sound like that.

“But-”

“I am not angry, and I will not punish him.” he let her hand go, gently pushing her along, “Go.”

Honerva made her way back to their chambers, sparing Kova a pat as he sat on the dresser. She smiled and let the fact she had proven herself, in a small fashion, as the Emperor’s wife.

It was exhilarating. She sat on the bed and fell back. As the adrenaline ebbed away, she realized Throk could of easily and seriously hurt her. She was lucky he had been sloppy.

Kova growled and ran off suddenly, and she knew then that Zarkon was approaching. Kova hated him, something about the man’s presence making the cat fearful.

Honerva sat up as the door opened, Zarkon walking in. he made his way over to her, determination etched on his face. He cast off his armor, all save for his grieves and sabatons, and towered over her.

She craned her neck back. Looking him in his glowing eyes. He reached up and touched her face, his palms rough on the skin of her cheeks. Her face grew hot when she realized this was very much like the romance films.

“May I?”

Her lips parted, a shiver going down her back. “Yes.”

Zarkon leaned down and kissed her, his hands holding her head in place. She kissed back, not sure why. But she wanted too. His tongue was in her mouth and it tasted like metal and salt, and something she did not recognize.

He pushed her back onto the bed, his weight on her like their wedding night, and this time the butterflies were for something utterly different.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Honerva had humiliated Throk. The way the Galra of the castle treated her was immediately different. A greater sense of respect came from them.

Inara was the same as she always had been, Honerva found. She truly was a friend.

And Zarkon... They had grown much closer. He would steal kisses from her now, show her affection, and she often found him curled up against her when she woke up in the middle of the night. It was all private, but it made her feel... Wonderful.

She had recently told Alfor about the whole thing via a message, communications finally being established reliably. Zarkon was putting in a bit more effort she found.

Alfor had informed her naught but half a hour later that Coran had told Trigel, and Trigel had been annoyed that the Galra who had been in charge of attacking her system was not humiliated by her personally.

A message pinged on her data pad, and Honerva opened it. It was Trigel.

_Do you have a video? I want to save it and savor it everyday._

_It’s a security feed so it's not the best quality but it's pretty obviously us. Here._

_I’m sending this to everyone I know. Thank you._

Honerva smiled, shutting the datapad off and getting ready for another day at the lab. She rose and after a short dizzy spell, did her hair, and with a final pat to Kova, took her leave.

The experiment was not going quite as well as she had hoped. The control, the plant grown in the soil from New Daibazaal, was doing well. The other two though, not so much. The contaminated soil of course had utterly killed the plant, and while the plant with Quintessence was not dead, it was pale yellow and sickly.

“I don’t understand. It's growing but... It's so sick looking.” She touched the plant and sighed as a leaf fell off.

“How much Quintessence did you use?” a colleague asked, leaning over to get a closer look.

“Ten centiliters.”

“Well that's your problem. That would've been enough to do what you wanted to about... two pounds of dirt. I say two centiliters would've been plenty.” He took the pot away, “It’s dying of Quintessence over exposure. That's why you have to wear that suit when you work with it.”

“Dying?” Honerva went to her console, looking at the data of the Quintessence she had been provided, “This is... This is ninety percent refined. How is that possible? It's almost pure. We can only get it to eighty.”

“Our refineries do it. We’ve been working on them for millennia. Soon we may get one hundred percent pure. It’s actually starting to look like it could be used for fuel it's so efficient.”

“A replacement for Balmera crystals?” Honerva touched her lips, her heart racing at the thought. Truly clean energy, with no need to risk harm to Balmera... What an amazing thought.

“Yeah, it looks that way.” he dumped the dirt into the incinerator, and handed the pot back. “Sorry it didn’t work out the first time, Empress. But do it again with less, and your idea should work. Even if the Quintessence did start killing the plant, the soil was healed enough to support it.”

Honerva nodded, restarting her experiment. She infused the toxic dirt with much less gaseous Quintessence, and then planted a new seedling. She was more hopeful this time. She took the control seedling and went out side, planting it. She pat the dirt and smiled, heading back in.

\-----

Honerva took a bite of her food, savoring the familiar tastes of Altean spices. Zarkon had indulged her and had a meal cooked in a manner she was more familiar with and could stomach better.

“Do you like it?” Zarkon asked, head tilting to the side.

“Mhm... I missed this flavor. It goes rather well with the fermented vegetables. Don’t you think?”

“Its bland.” Zarkon stated flatly, he took another bite despite the complaint, ”But its new. So that's not awful I suppose.”

Honerva smiled at him, taking another bite. “You know, if you shared your schematics of the refineries, it could smooth over a good deal with the others. Especially Gyrgan.”

Zarkon froze, his hand clenching so hard his wine glass shattered. He got up, the table lifting enough in his haste that it spilled Honerva’s wine onto her lap “What?”

“I... The refineries.” Honerva, not sure what she did wrong, “For the Quintessence. Is something-” She jumped as he slammed his hand onto the table, blood bubbling from his fists.

“Who told you? Did you tell Alfor? Or anyone else?!”

“Nirax. He told me. And no. I would not tell anyone something so important unless I had your permission.” She got up, taking her napkin, “You’re bleeding.”

Zarkon took a few deep breaths, storming to the intercom once he had calmed somewhat. “Sendak, arrest Nirax for treason.”

“What? No!” Honerva rushed over, her hand on the Intercom as well, “Don’t you do such a thing Sendak! He didn’t do anything.”

“He told you about my refineries!”

“And I told no one! I don’t even know where to get the schematics!” Honerva managed to pull Zarkon’s hand off the intercom, turning it off.

“You are related to the enemy. You can’t know these things.”

“Alfor is not an enemy! Altea is not the enemy, We have tried for years to make you stop attacking us and even now we are trying to fit you into our Alliance despite the terrible things you did!” She shoved him, though he didn’t even budge, “Don’t you trust me?”

“No!”

Honerva recoiled, her gold eyes wide. “I... But I’m your wife...”

“We have been over this before. I did not court you.” Zarkon seemed to flounder under her pained expression.

“But I trust you.” Honerva blurted, lips wobbling. Why did his lack of trust hurt her so much? “When will I do enough to make you trust me? I let you have all my research. I have done all I can to learn about the Galra with what limited things I can get my hands on, when you never even bothered to learn about Altea.. When will it be enough?”

“Honerva...” he looked uncomfortable. Good.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She pouted like a child as Zarkon cupped her cheek in his palm, his thumb running over her orange markings and wiping away a few stray tears.

Zarkon sighed heavily, his hand leaving her face to turn the intercom back on. “Sendak, belay that order.”

He suddenly looked even older, bags under his eyes even more pronounced. Honerva took a few shaky breaths. “Thank you. He’s much too valuable to be rotting in a cell.”

Zarkon huffed, looking annoyed. “You’re going to be the end of me.” he tilted her chin up, but Honerva shook her head.

“Your hand.”

Zarkon blinked slowly, pulling away to lift his fist up. He opened it and Honerva’s stomach flipped.

The bleeding had stopped, and his skin was healing around the glass embedded in it. “I... How is that possible.” She took his hand into her own and pulled him to the wash room, grabbing tweezers she used for her brows.

She spent the next few minutes fighting his healing flesh, pulling glass out as best as she could. Eventually she felt she got everything, watching as the wounds finally closed up right before her eyes.

“I... I’ve never seen anything like this. Expect when Quintessence spilled on someone at the labs back on Altea.”

Zarkon made an affirming sound, pulling his hand away to wash the blood off.

Was that how, Quintessence? She wondered how he had come into contact with it. How could it fill his body so completely yet not kill him like it had her plant? She looked at him with wonder, fight forgotten. He stimulated so much of her curiosity.

It would not take much more to make him trust her, surely.

“You need to stop getting so angry over little things and think.” she reached up and touched his scar, rubbing his ears and sliding her nails under the plating on his scalp after. Zarkon tilted his head closer to her hand.

“I’m not your cat.” he said tiredly, and Honerva laughed, standing and pulling her dress off, dressing it with the pile of used towel for the servants to pick up. She took his hand, leading him to the bed.

“Come on. Lets sleep.” she smirked at him, and she swore she saw his lips twitch a little.

\------

Zarkon woke rather suddenly. He wondered why he had, blindly reaching to his side for Honerva.

She was not there.

He sat up and looked out his windows. The sky was turning pink and the sun was about to rise over the ocean. Honerva usually was still asleep at this time.

Zarkon then heard muffled coughing, and then Kova meow. He fumbled in his sleepy haze, getting up out of the bed and heading to the washroom. Kova was sitting at the door and meowed again as Zarkon nudged him out of the way with his foot, least he step on the cat’s tail again.

Odd that he was not hiding now that he was awake.

He opened the door, the muffled noises now louder and more obvious. Honerva was hunkered over the latrine, coughing and making rather pathetic sniffling sounds.

“Honerva, are you alright?”

She made another sound, this time like retching. She looked over her shoulder once she finished, her brown skin having a green tinge. “Mmm. Little queasy.”

“Sounds like its more then that.” he took her purple hair in his hands and put it into a messy bun. For a moment he stood there awkwardly before crouching next to her, large hand on her back.

“Do you want a doctor? I’m sure I can find one that knows something about Alteans.”

“I know what it is already.” Honerva said, wiping her mouth, “I mean its obvious... It wasn’t a safe day. I don’t have any way to prevent it... No that I wanted to. I just didn’t think it would be so easy. I should've listened to Inara more. But she talks so much.”

“You are talking a lot right now.” Zarkon frowned, narrowing his eyes at her rambling, “What is wrong? I feel like you are avoiding answering. You want me to trust you, right?”

“Oh please don’t get annoyed so easily.” Honerva tilted her head back, sighing, “I’m pregnant. I’m pretty sure I am, anyway.”

“What?” his stomach flipped and his heart skipped a beat. he felt... Out of his element. he felt... Was this fear? Nervousness? It had been so long since he had felt such a thing.

This woman had been making him feel so many things these past six months.

“Quiznak... When a woman and a man-”

“Don’t patronize me or use those funny Altean words. I know how it works. I’m older then you.” Zarkon snapped, his ears getting a bit warm, “I just... We’ve only done it three times. Half breeds.... They are not that easy to make.”

“Well for us it was that easy.” She sighed, hand on her stomach, biting her lip, “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“You are my wife. Fear should not be one of them.” Zarkon wiped sweat off her brow, “I will bring in a doctor to scan you, to make sure.”

\----

“She’s definitely pregnant.” the doctor said, washing his hands, “Not very far along though. She should rest. Most of these kinds of pregnancies are a bit... Unstable until the third month.”

Zarkon was already in his armor, cape draped around him. “So she can stop resting once she reaches that point?”

“She doesn’t need to be in a bed all the time if that's what you mean. I am not familiar with what an Altean’s needs, but I say... No stress. No heavy exercise. No space travel. And absolutely no Quintessence until the child is born.”

That would mean that her research would have to stop for a while. Zarkon frowned, but nodded. He would not risk her health. He looked back into the bedroom, Honerva now sleeping peacefully, her sickness having passed. 

He too had no idea what to feel. These things in his chest, in his head... They confused him. Some feelings he remembered, though so vaguely they were almost new again.

And some... he had never felt anything like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Zarkon stood stiffly on the landing platform, hand on Honerva’s back. The Altean ship settling on the strip. Honerva could not go see her family, even now at five months, so they would come here.

He was not... Looking forward to it. Alteans were odd garish things. They were not the first race he had known of to be that way, but they were the first he had to interact with.

Alfor stepped off, his wife following him, holding.... Was it Allura? he didn’t quite remember. And then... The annoying one. He grimaced.

He bowed awkwardly, but Alfor chuckled. “We are family now.” he held out his hand, and Zarkon slowly rose his, not quite sure what to do.

“Don’t be like that.” Alfor took his forearm tightly, smirking.

Zarkon grasped his forearm too. “And this is?”

“A greeting between friends. I figure you would not want to jump right into family greetings. So this will do.”

“Well I want the family greeting.” Honerva said, holding her arms open.

Alfor and her embraced, and the annoying one joined the hug, sniffling as he hugged them both tightly.

“Oh Honerva, you look wonderful!”

“You look good too Coran. Still have that mustache I see.” Honerva gave it a playful tug.

“It’s part of my whole look!” He stroked it, and he smirked, “I’m not Coran the gorgeous man without it.”

“Alright alright, let Falla have a go at it.” Alfor grunted, breaking up the group hug.

Zarkon focused in on the queen and the princess. Allura seemed to be focusing on him too. As when Falla went in to kiss Honerva’s cheek, she popped her head over her mother’s shoulder to look at him.

She had been asleep for most of the wedding, and he had not... Really interacted much.

The princess’ big blue and pink eyes looked at him, narrowed, and then she stuck out her tongue and blew.

“Pfffft.”

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch and without even thinking, stuck his out too. Her blue eyes widened and she smiled, her tongue out again, though this time no rude sound.

He felt like he had gained some rare sort of approval. It was an odd but satisfying feeling. Was this what it would be like to be a father? If so he did not mind it at all.

“I see you and Allura are getting along.” Honerva said, pulling him out of his thoughts, she moved past Falla and touched his arm, “You big dork, put your tongue away before Sendak sees you.”

His ears grew hot under his helmet, his tongue back in his mouth. She reached up and pet his face, fingers on his scar a moment, before she went back to her family.

Coran was gawking at them both, but then he laughed and grabbed Zarkon, embracing him. “Welcome to the family!”

Zarkon bristled and froze, but let him. This eccentric man was not part of the family, but apparently to Alteans family could be more than just those related by blood.

“Coran stop, you’re going to kill him by doing things like that.” Alfor laughed and motioned to Zarkon’s palace, “Shall we head in?”

“... Yes. I will have servants take your things to the guest rooms.”

\------

“Well you have certainly smoothed him over.” Alfor said, pinching Allura’s cheeks.

Honerva flushed, and she didn’t know why. “You think so?”

“Dare I say he may even be wrapped around your finger.” Alfor chuckled as Allura slapped his hands away.

“No no no.” She whined, and Falla tutted her husband for teasing her.

Honerva rested her hands on her stomach, the beginnings of a swell there. “I don’t know... Is this okay? Will they hate me for having his child?”

“I will not lie to you, I’m sure some will. On both sides.” Alfor put his hand on her shoulder, “But I can promise you we don’t hate you. I think it's good you have grown to like him.”

“And he you.” Coran said, “I was so ashamed to suggest you marry him but... I'm glad it has worked. Now then, about the party.”

“Party?” Honerva was dumbfounded, “Did you see how he reacted with just you near him?”

“He robbed you of your first dance. But your baby shower, out of the question. There will be a party.” Coran said, whipping out a datapad, “I’ll invite the others. You tell him our plans.”

“But-”

“Already have the music and food. It’s too late Honerva, you can’t stop me.” Coran lifted his fist, almost sparkling, “I will have to be killed to be stopped.”

Honerva chuckled and nodded. She went to the intercom, activating it. “Zarkon, we will be having a party. Coran is inviting the Alliance leaders.”

“.... What? Honerva, don’t you-”

“Coran has already set his mind on it. The only way you can stop him is if he dies.”

“I **will** kill him if he-”

Honerva turned it off and sighed, then chuckled. “I’ll go stop him from storming here.” she looked at Coran, “You will end up dead if you keep this up.”

“I’d like to see him try.”

Honerva rolled her eyes and left. Half way she blocked her husband’s way, Zarkon fuming. “It's a baby shower. They give gifts to me and the baby.”

“Your family is enough. Not the others.” Zarkon glared at her.

“You can’t talk through Sendak forever. If you want this to work, if you don’t want war you have to talk with them yourself.”  she took his hand and put it on her stomach, “Do you want them to grow up during war?”

The anger melt away instantly and he looked almost scared. “No. Of course not... Alright.”

Alfor had been right. He was wrapped around her finger. The thought filled her with a sense of content and power.

“I have an idea... By the way, to make well with at least one of the others.”

\-----

The party began and quietly and remained that way. Honerva was thankful that Coran was keeping things low key.

Blaytz moved in first, always one to show off just a bit. his coat was much more fancy then usual, though still open and exposing his chest. He hugged her, much to Zarkon’s annoyance.

He pulled away and smiled at her in that lopsided way he was known for. “I must ask... Do you have the bed for the child yet?”

Honerva shook her head. “No, not yet. I have seven more months to get everything.”

His eyes lit up and he smiled. “Excellent. Then you will love my gift.” He moved to a sheet covered object in the far corner of the room, pulling it off. Under the fabric was a wooden crib, elegantly carved with swirls and gentle curves, making it look like it was flowing. 

Honerva loved it the moment she saw it. “Oh Blaytz, its wonderful.”

“Its made from the first wood we have received from the Galra Empire. Consider it symbolic of our own truce.” he punched Zarkon in the arm in a friendly manner, and Zarkon glared at him.

Alfor stroked his chin. “I must say... That is a rather thoughtful gift. I’m impressed.”

“Hey I am the reason we are all here now. I know what I’m doing.” he shrugged, a smirk forming on his face when a Galra servant walked by with food, “I’m... Gonna go mingle.” Blaytz followed after him and Honerva was left to shake her head.

Same old, same old.

“Alfor!” Gyrgan yelled, grabbing the mentioned man into a tight hug, “Good to see you, friend.”

Alfor was left rubbing his ribs as Gyrgan moved to Honerva. he spared her the usual hug, and instead grabbed her shoulders and gave her a fond shake. “I have no gift to give, not yet. Call me when they are walking and talking. I will have a yupper pup ready for them.”

“That would be a wonderful gift.” Honerva said, smiling, “The wait will be worth it, I’m sure.”

Gyrgan laughed, and then he changed, becoming cold as he addressed Zarkon. Honerva touched her husband’s hand, and Zarkon cleared his throat.

“I have a planet that may interest you, if you want it.” He said, sounding just as cold, “Hot, mostly grasslands and jungles.”

Gyrgan razed a brow, then laughed, slapping Zarkon on the shoulder. Zarkon staggered slightly, rotating it with a glower. “I accept!” he looked back to Honerva, “Good work on that one.”

“I’ve been told ever since school I was a miracle worker.”

Gyrgan gave another hard slap to Zarkon, this time his back, before going back to the party.

“So he... Likes me now?”

“A bit, he probably will never forgive you though. You took a good deal from him in comparison to the others.”

Zarkon nodded, looking like he didn’t really care if he never was forgiven. “What about that one?” Zarkon asked, rolling his shoulders, motioning to Trigel, who had not come near them yet.

“Oh, knowing Trigel she will treat you just like you have been treating everyone else.” Honerva rubbed her chin, “In a year she will start talking to you directly.... But offering to help repair damage to the colonies she established may shorten that to six months. She too will never forgive you, if you want to know.”

Zarkon bared his teeth in a grimace, but he made his way over to her. Almost instantly her assistant moved between them to talk with him, and Trigel used that moment to come over, a long box in hand.

“Here. Your clothes are terrible. I had this dress made for when you show more. I will have more things for the baby once it's born.”

“Smart. Always better to buy after you know what the baby will be.” Honerva took the box and sat with the other gifts, “I’ll make sure you don’t have to talk to Sendak again.”

Trigel laughed. “Maybe I can get you to beat him up too.”

Honerva declined, though she knew it was a joke.

Zarkon returned and Trigel left as soon as he got within five feet of her. He huffed, though Honerva noted he smirked when Trigel looked at him after speaking to her assistant.

“It's not the kind of party I thought it would of been. I was expecting the wedding again.” Zarkon relaxed now that he had no one else to speak to, for now at least.

“These are more of a gathering. Usually it's just female friends and family but, well i don’t have many of those. So we had to bend the rules a little.”

She looked over to Inara who was laughing at something Coran was saying.

“Thank you for letting me invite her.”

Zarkon nodded, scowling as he noticed Blaytz was flirting with the man he had chased after earlier, and another female servant. Both seemed to be enjoying the attention.

“He does that. Just let him do it. He won’t ever stop.” Honerva said, touching his side to keep him calm.

She would exploit how her touch calmed him for the rest of her life.

Zarkon sighed, and held out his hand. “Can we step away for a bit? I have a gift for you too.”

She took his hand and followed him out, after a few turns, she realized he was taking her to the archives.

He went to the hologram projector, and sighed. He typed into the panel and after shifting through a few things brought up an image of a planet.

Rusty red, with green waters. The shape itself was unique, unlike anything she had seen. “What planet is this?”

“This was Daibazaal. Its where I was born.” Zarkon ushered her closer and she moved to stand beside him.

Zarkon took a deep breath. “Ten thousand, three hundred years ago, a meteor fell. It was... not the usual kind. In its crater, it left a rift. In the rift... The purest Quintessence.”

Honerva’s throat was tight. He was telling her what she had wanted to know for nearly a year.

“It made an amazing fuel. And that's what the focused on. We extracted and extracted, our ships moving faster, going farther... Then they came out.” He swiped and an image of a tall dark vaguely humanoid being replaced the planet, it was fighting many ships.

“It took all we could to force it back. We needed to figure out a way to fight them, to keep them in. We remembered the meteor and when I looked at it again... It was almost like it spoke to me.”

He swiped again, an image of a massive humanoid robot, in the visage of Zarkon. “It practically molded itself, and only I could make it work. When it came out again, I fought them myself. I killed it.”

“All the while though, my planet was dying. It got sick, like your plant. The rift was poisoning it, and making it unstable. I didn’t pay attention. We needed the rift. Stupidly I thought I could go in and kill them all myself. Then the rift would never have to be closed.”

Zarkon clenched his fists, shaking with what Honerva could only assume was rage. “I went in, and they breached my mecha. I was flooded with them, and with Quintessence. And I....”

“You what?” Honerva took his hand.

“I think... I died.” He looked at her, his glowing eyes peering into her, “There was nothing, and I awoke in my craft. I was... I felt like I was different. And when I left the rift, I found my planet being attacked and falling apart. I made my people flee, and I did the only thing I could.”

He looked at her and Honerva nodded at him to continue.

“I... I destroyed my home. If that rift was allowed to consume my planet it would exist in space, and then those... things. They could of attacked and destroyed everything. I did what I had to, but at the same time I didn’t want it to be destroyed. I wanted the rift. And I hated. I hated so much and I didn’t know what I hated.”

“What about your mecha?”

“Gone... I used it to destroy the rift, and lost it too. Another failure... I don’t know what lead to it but... My hatred. I think I used it to do all this.” He motioned to the room, “I used my hatred to take over one planet at a time, to expand my empire. To give my people a home.”

He sagged. “I don’t know anymore... I don’t remember so many things. I don’t remember my mother. My father. I don’t remember what it felt like to swim in our waters or smell the air of Daibazaal. And at the same time, I remember so much.”

Honerva took a moment to absorb all the information. “Quintessence... It gave you your long life. It's like... It is life itself.” gears were turning in her head, “Imagine what we could do. Its-”

“Terrible.” Zarkon said, grabbing Honerva by the shoulders and shaking her, “I know what's in your head, and you must never think it again. It's not worth it. Every day I live and it's agony. I hate so much, yet I feel nothing. I want more and more but I don’t know what I want.”

He held her face in both of his huge hands, pressing his forehead to hers. “You are the only thing in millennia that has made my life feel like it was worth living. And I love you too much to let you do the same to yourself.”

“You love me?”

“Yes. I love you.”

Honerva’s lips wobbled. “I... I love you too.”

He kissed her lips, her nose, each of her eyes. She sniffed, hands grasping the back of his neck, his plating digging into her palms. “Maybe I could... I could find away to take it away. To remove your Quintessence. Then you could live, and not have to be without me.”

Zarkon nodded. “I would like nothing more than to live and die with you. Anything to escape this.” He pulled away, “But first... Your idea to restore planets. That comes first. Then me.”

Honerva could only nod, doing her best to not cry. She had time. She could easily live a thousand more years.


	7. Chapter 7

Honerva reclined on the bed, book in one hand, the other cradling her stomach. The final week was drawing to a close. It could be any day. Any moment.

When once she was unsure of the child growing inside her, now she was certain. She wanted them, and she would love them.

Their father too, of course.

She looked over to Zarkon’s back, the thick plating flexing as he breathed. Honerva reached over and ran her fingertips over them, remembering how they felt. She smiled, setting the book down and settled into the bed, curling into his back as best as she could.

“Mmm. You’re getting in my way now.” She mumbled, rubbing her side before settling for the night. She missed plastering herself to Zarkon’s back or side.

She awoke the next morning to a twinge, but those were common now. The first one had made her panic, but now she only became mildly on edge, wondering if this time it was the real thing and not some practice contractions.

As much as she had surprisingly enjoyed being pregnant, twelve months was a long time to have someone grow inside of her. She almost envied the races that had shorter gestations.

Almost.

Either way she didn’t have far to go if they were the real thing this time. 

She put on the dress Trigel had given her. Light blue, white, and ever so soft. With thin, flowy fabric in several layer, and long, hanging sleeves. It was not Altean in design, but Dalterian. 

Trigel had told her she hated this style of dress. It was constricting and not for fighting, but if you were pregnant and wanted to look good, it was perfect. Honerva agreed.

She put on her sandals and stood, hand on her back with a soft oof. Even a good night's sleep wasn’t easing this.

After a moment to get used to the pain in her back, she went on her way to walk the gardens she had planted.

\------

Zarkon poured over data pads. He had taken Honerva’s advice from that... eventful meeting to mind, and was considering which race to elevate first to be alongside the Galra.

His men were not thrilled, though Zarkon at least had Sendak, who was ever loyal. he seemed to take Zarkon’s changing mind the best of any of them, though there was a reason he was the highest ranking

He was sadistic yes. But flexible. He left behind his energy chain arm, and he left behind the ‘old way’ of ruling. Perhaps he was an actual friend and not just... ‘sort-of’.

Zarkon sighed. No. He had to keep the ranks. 

Alfor though... He could be his friend, yes? Zarkon nodded. That could work, and he stopped worrying about the unrelated issue, and got back on track.

His intercom buzzed, and he slapped his hand on it. “Yes? What is it?”

“It's the empress sire. She has collapsed in the garden.”

“What?!” He stood, “What happened, is she sick?”

“No, sire. She’s going into labor. The contractions startled her a bit.”

Zarkon left, not even bothering to turn the intercom off. He hurried to his bed chambers, the place they had decided Honerva would give birth. Inara was waiting outside, smiling calmly.

“Is she in there?”

“Yes sire. I lingered out here to tell you ‘no men’ inside.”

Zarkon sputtered, infuriated. “I am the emperor.”

“And a man. No men. Not even you.” Inara turned and opened the door, and Zarkon caught a glimpse of Honerva being led around the room by another female servant.

She did not seem to be in pain, not yet. Their eyes met and she smiled at him.

“But--”

“No men.” Inara said, and the door closed on him.

Zarkon turned to Sendak, who was smirking at him. “I’m considering changing that law as soon as possible.”

“Understandable.” Sendak said, nodding.

The man had children of his own. A fact Zarkon had not learned until naught but a month ago.

He did not seem to be the family type, but neither did he.

\-------

Zarkon had fallen asleep, exhausted from nearly eight hours of nervous pacing. At one point Honerva had made her way out side. She was a bit sweaty but she didn’t really seem to be in pain. She kissed him, told him she loved him, then allowed herself to be pulled back inside.

Apparently Alteans allowed the father into the room to allow him to give the laboring mother comfort. Zarkon was convinced then and there that he would change the law. If Honerva had another child with him, he would be there. 

He jerked awake when he heard Honerva cry out. 

“Ah you're awake. She’s gotten to the painful part.” Sendak said, still very much awake and still in the same spot, “Won’t be too long now. Four hours.... Maybe.”

Zarkon went back to pacing. Everyonce and a while Honerva could be heard through the door. It sounded like she was hurting, but not quite what he had expected. It hurt worse yes?

It was six hours later that she actually screamed.

“And now it's the very painful part.” Sendak said, having finally retired from his standing to a chair.

“Stop dictating, I can tell.”

“This part will be two hours at most.”

“Two?!” Zarkon sat down holding his head, “I can’t take two hours of hearing her scream like that.”

“You’re going to have to.” Sendak said, yawning, he paused as Honerva screamed again, “Maybe go call her cousin. I will com you when it's almost time.”

Zarkon growled but did as was suggested. If he heard her scream anymore, he would probably force his way in.

He went to the conference room and after being sure it was of a reasonable time on Altea, he called Alfor.

The man picked up quickly. “Was it-”

“No. My child is not born yet. I called you to keep me from ripping the door open and being with my wife.”

Alfor nodded. “Understandable.” 

There was an awkward silence. A rather long one before Alfor spoke again. “I was thinking... We need to actually name this alliance. Altean Alliance is... It puts too much focus on us. This is an equal partnership.”

“I have not agreed-”

“At the rate Honerva is warming you up, I would say it's only a matter of time this truce becomes an actual alliance, and that you will join us.”

“And why are you asking me?” Zarkon narrowed his eyes.

“Well, you are family.”

Zarkon sighed, rubbing his temples. “I don’t know. What do you think?”

“Well... I did have one idea. It came to me in a fever dream a month back. Odd yes. But I think it has a good ring to it.

\--------

As Zarkon left the conference room, his com pinged. His exhaustion again left him and he was soon running down the hall, not caring how undignified it looked. As he got closer to his chambers, he could hear Honerva screaming louder than ever before.

He slammed his hands on the door, ignoring Sendak entirely as he yelled for her, to let her know he was there. “Honerva!?”

She screamed again, which broke off into a strangled sound, then silence.

He looked to Sendak, but his General held his finger to his lips, shushing anything he was about to say.

And then... soft little cries he could barely hear.

The door opened and Inara jumped. “Sire, what are you doing so close to the door?”

“Can I come in now?” he towered over her, but she held firm.

“Not just yet. We are cleaning everything and moving her to the bed. But it went well. The child is in good health and Honerva is fine.”

A few Servants moved past her, a basket of soiled towels and rags in it. Off to be burned.

Zarkon had enough. “I hereby declare that the father can be in the room with the mother.” he snapped, doing his best not to shove Inara too hard as he moved past her.

Honevra was laying on the bed, her chest still rising and falling a bit heavily. Zarkon came to her side and took her hand. “I’m here.” He lifted it and kissed her knuckles, and she laughed softly.

“I was ready to give up. But then I heard you yell my name.” she looked so tired, her face tinged red from yelling and tear stains on her cheeks. “Thank you.”

“I will be here with you next time. Holding your hand. I promise.”

“Next time? You want me to do that again?” 

“Well... I....”

She shushed him. “I was teasing you. I’d love to have more. But... Let's give it a little time. I have work to do.”

Zarkon nodded, looking around. “Where are they?”

“He.” Honerva corrected, “And he is here. She moved the blanket covering her down, and curled against her breast was his son.

He looked like her. Her face, her pointed ears, her hair. But his skin was a light purple shade.

Zarkon reached over, though before he could touch his son, he babe’s face contorted and he let out a meek whine. He calmed  when Honerva cooed at him.

“What is his name?”

“Lotor.” Honerva waved to Inara, who went to her side and took Lotor in her arms and swaddled him, “Here, hold him.”

“Wh... What?” Zarkon sputtered as the child was put into his hands. Inara adjusted his grasp, until he was cradling the tiny child in both of his hands securely.

Zarkon’s throat was tight and he looked at him, glowing eyes wide. He was... holding his son. It was easier then the thought.

He pulled his hands a little closer to his chest, and just watched. Lotor’s face scrunched again, a little whine leaving his lips. His eyes, puffy still, opened a little. Yellow and blue. he wondered if the blue came from Honerva, her family seemed to have blue eyes.

“He’s getting upset I think.” Zarkon said nervously as Lotor seemed to whine more.

“Probably cold...” Honerva said tiredly, “He’s spent a year inside of me. The outside world must be so much colder and louder to him now.” She held open her arm and Inara quickly took Lotor away, placing him back with his mother.

Zarkon was disappointed, but he realized he had all time in the universe to be with Honerva, and their son.


	8. Epilogue

“Easy, son. This ice is delicate.”

“Amazing...  Isn’t this exciting Shiro?”

Shiro gave an exasperated smile to Matt and his father, holding the drill up. “You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do.” he had to admit though, their excitement was a bit contagious.

Holt looked up. “This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth.”

Matt looked to his father, fog from his breath appearing on his helmet. “Think of it, Dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens.”

“My life's work would be complete.” Holt sighed, and paused as there was a soft rumbling, the ice just barely shaking, “Getting a bit of a tremor here... Ice settling?”

Shiro braced himself slightly. He could feel it too, but it didn’t seem to be too dangerous.

“Dad, Dad look!” Matt pointed behind them, and Shiro lost his breath.

A space craft. One Shiro did not recognize. White and elegant. He narrowed his eyes. “I think we should get to the ship.”

Holt turned, and the ship fired something. Shiro quickly pulled the man away, and whatever it was embedded into the ice.

“Come on, we need to go.”

“It looks like a probe though, not a weapon.” Holt said, and as if on cue it projected an image.

It was a simple hologram of a humanoid figure. It used both hands to motion to itself, then to them, and then, opened its arms as if to ask for an embrace, before finally motioning to the landing ship before it flickered away.

“How fascinating... It looks to be like a peaceful means of communication.” Holt pulled out of Shiro’s grasp and made his way to the ship.

“Dr. Holt!” Shiro and Matt went after him, both of them slipping a bit on the ice in their scramble to follow him.

As they grew closer the ship seemed to put up a shield, before hissing. It opened, and two figures made their way down. 

“Hello there!” Holt slid down a bit of a drop, Shiro and Matt finally catching up to him, “Are you by chance aliens?”

“First contact and that's what he asks. Ugh...” Matt groaned.

One of the figures, in a form fitting black and red space suit spoke first. His voice was smooth but male. “You may remove your helmet. The area is now oxygenated... Unless you don’t breath that.” 

“We do in fact! You understand us? Better yet, you speak like we do?” Holt moved to remove his helmet, but Shiro stopped him.

“Remove yours first.” He said, glaring at them both.

The other figure, shorter and more slender did just that, pulling their helmet off.

White hair, tan skin. A woman no older then he. Her eyes opened to reveal blue irises with pink pupils. Her ears were pointed, and she had marking on her cheeks. His glare left him, and he was left with a frog in his throat.

She smiled and took a deep breath, then let it out. “See? It's safe.” She turned to the other. “Really Lotor, I told you to take it off first to show them.”

“Right right... Diplomacy is your thing though.” He removed his next, revealing a man with purple skin and white hair. His sclerae were yellow and his irises blue. “See? We are talking. Because there is air.”

“Oh don’t patronize them. They have a right to be suspicious.”

“Amazing. You’re ship is amazing.” Holt walked up to them, holding out his hand, though he soon was distracted and retracted it to examine things further. “You look so human. Both of you.” He moved around them, looking them over.

Shiro managed to find his voice. “Forgive Dr. Holt. I don’t think he expected to wake up today and meet aliens.” 

“Understandable.” the woman said. She held out her hands to him, “Tell us. What is your race called. And what are you called?”

“We are humans... Humanity. And I am Takashi Shirogane.” he pulled his helmet off, “But everyone just calls me Shiro.”

“I’m Matt!”

“Hello Shiro, Dr. Holt, Matt. I am Princess Allura of planet Altea.” She motion to the man, Lotor, “This is my cousin. Prince Lotor of New Daibazaal.”

“We come in peace.”

“Stop it Lotor. Be serious.”

“For once I am! We need to tell them that don’t we? So what if its a theatrical clique? It works.”

Dr. Holt cleared his throat. “How did you find us?”

“Some time ago, a Galra patrol found this.” She reached into her pack, and pulled out a golden plaque.

Shiro could not believe it. “Its... Its a Pioneer plaque.” he held out his hand and Allura handed it to him. Shiro laughed. “Dr. Holt... They found one of the Pioneer probes. And I’m... I’m holding it.” He let Holt take it, the man pulling off his helmet to get a better look.

“Its design was quite ingenious.” Lotor stated with a bit of humor in his tone, “My father contacted Allura’s and they sent us both as soon as they pinpointed your system’s location. We were only planing to scout and then purposefully sent out com chatter to your satellites to incite a contact. Its less.... Intimidating then sending a large ship to land on your planet or hover in your rotation.”

He motioned to Shiro and the others. “But we found you.”

Allura nodded, hands clasped together. “Tell me, how advanced is your space flight?”

“This is the farthest Humanity has ever been.” Matt mused, “So I guess.... Not that advanced compared to you. Why?”

Allura smiled. “We wish to unite as much of the Galaxy together as possible. Both races old, and those only just touching the stars.”

She took Shiro’s hands and the frog came back.

“We wish to welcome Humanity, to the Voltron Alliance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Any questions? hit me up on my tumblr, Apricots-from-Nara!


End file.
